


Warmth

by Decadent Folly (Reisstoria)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisstoria/pseuds/Decadent%20Folly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Home.’</p><p>Allen wondered if the place really existed. He had none before Mana came and now, like a fleeting breath, he disappeared along with the sense of home and a family to welcome him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old work I posted in ff.net. Reposted here.

Warmth

 

Allen wrapped the white scarf around his frost-tingled neck. It was frighteningly cold in London during the winter. However the coldness that pervaded the gray city seemed heightened by the surge of the inhabitants hidden among the shells of people who have fallen victims to their own misery.

The dead have no warmth.

A flurry wind breathed unto the dreary path white specks of snow, flecking Allen’s hair that rivals its color of the airy cold substance. The cold gust of the weather tousled his hair as he trudged along the road, looking down, away from the rest of the world while hiding under his black hood. 

It was late and he was tired, but he had no desire to return home yet. 

‘Home.’

Allen wondered if the place really existed. He had none before Mana came and now, like a fleeting breath, he disappeared along with the sense of home and a family to welcome him to it. 

Home.

He had been traveling for 3 years with his master now, never settling in a place too much until it was time to leave. 

Leave. Just the way the only person who cared for him did. 

Allen let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A mist form from where his lips blew. It felt cold and looked cold. 

Today was Christmas. If only he had Mana to share the warmth with.

A strong gust blew, bringing with it the once pristine scarf, glistened with frozen tears.


	2. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when his own clothes were ragged and held by soft, mismatched patches, he always made sure Allen’s clothes didn’t fall into disarray like his. “Use it whenever you feel cold, Allen.”

The smooth, pristine white scarf was wrapped around his neck. It looked old, like everything Mana owned, yet not as old. Even when his own clothes were ragged and held by soft, mismatched patches, he always made sure Allen’s clothes didn’t fall into disarray like his. “Use it whenever you feel cold, Allen.” He told Allen, even when his own ratted gloves brimmed with holes and the cold December wind brought redness to the sliver of exposed flesh.

Allen did a tiny nod, and accepted it. A smile that seemed fragile by its surrounding paleness and glanced up at the man who had just given him warmth.

Warmth. That was the word he could say to describe Mana, especially the soft shade of his eyes as they twinkle and smile at him. Like the dull, black, inky sky that was riddled with the glittering of stars. Mana’s eyes were like that. Mists of jadedness obscured the tint of color in his eyes, even when he smiled. How strange that coal black eyes could express warmth, yet they were. Effervescent. And brilliant like a lighthouse would shine in a stormy, clouded sky.

That was what Mana was to him. A lighthouse. 

Sometimes, Allen wondered if Mana was as warm as his eyes. If he experienced the same warmth Allen did whenever Mana would smile at him just to. He thought so. He hoped so. For the man who gave him Allen his scarf even when his gloves were tattered, his shoes a blotted holed mess, and the frills of his clown suit unable to hide the cold chill glancing on his neck as red flushed dye. Allen hoped the same warmth that clouded him also embraced around Mana and warmed him against cold skies and wind. 

He looped the scarf one more time and walked to the man who was everything of home to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel I had made to the first chapter but never got to post in my old ff account.


End file.
